


Sometimes You Let Go, Sometimes You Don't

by Camo13



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm shite at writing, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camo13/pseuds/Camo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Thomas goes to college and meets people. I'm bad at summaries, but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Let Go, Sometimes You Don't

Thomas POV

Thomas had finally finished high school. Even though it wasn't that bad for him, it was still high school. He finished with very good grades and a good athletic background and decent popularity. He was excited to go to college, but he was scared. He was scared that college would be really hard on him, and maybe he wouldn't have any friends. He couldn't stop thinking about that last part; he was horrified at the prospect of being a lonely college student. Getting through college is hard on your own, and usually you need friends to help you.

“Mom! I'm home!,” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “High school is finally over,” he smiled at this thought.

“Well you better start packing for college, it'll sneak up on you!” His mom was always against his procrastination, but he dealt with it all his life.

“I still have two months mom.” Thomas laughed while saying this even though he knew it would sneak up on him.

TWO MONTHS LATER

“Shit, I still have to pack everything for college.” Thomas groaned as he got out of bed on the Friday morning (or afternoon actually). He looked at the clock a second time. 12:47. “Jesus Christ! When did I start waking up so late!” Thomas didn't know what to do about packing. He only had two more days to do that before he started college.

The first thing he did was look in the mirror. He was slightly athletic, as he had muscle, but not too much. He was 5’11, a pretty standard height if you asked him. He had a delicate face with chocolate. His hair was just the same but a little smoother. Right now, though, his hair was a mess. He needed to get a shower.

“Mom! Where are all of my clothes!” He yelled down to his mom because he couldn't find his clothes in any of his drawers.

“Because you're so lazy, I had to pack them for you. Now, you better go to the train station or you're gonna miss the train!”

“Ok. Thanks for packing everything mom!” He smiled as he ran out of the door to his car. He drove to the train station, and he luckily made his train in time.

On the train he met a girl that had short brown hair and, to be honest, he couldn't tell what her ethnicity was.

“Hey, my name is Brenda. I'm going to college!” She seemed extremely happy about this fact. It was almost weird how far she went to talk to Thomas.

Thomas was very friendly too so he decided to dive into a conversation. “Really? Me too. I'm going to NYU. What about you, where are you going?”

Brenda was beaming at the chance to meet a new friend. “Oh cool we'll be in the same city! I'm going to Columbia. People say it's for really smart people, but I don't think I'm that smart.”

Thomas was intrigued to hear she was going to an Ivy League school. “That's so cool! I wish I was that smart. What are you majoring in? I'm majoring in Chemistry.”

Brenda looked at Thomas very intensely. “I'm majoring in communications, but I'm going to go to Law School afterwords. I figured communications would be a good starter for that.” She smiled as she said this. She looked out of the window and realized they were almost there. “Man! I can't believe we're already here, I've been on the train since Ottawa.”

“Oh so you're from Canada. I'm from Buffalo so it really wasn't that far for me.” Thomas was thankful that they were at New York City, but he was sad they were about to end their conversation. “Thanks for talking to me! I'll see you around hopefully.”

“Yeah, same. Bye!” Brenda walked away while saying this.

Thomas moved all of his stuff, miraculously, to his dorm in New York University. Once there, he found out that his roommate wasn’t there yet, or so he thought.

“WOOOOO!!!! New roommate!” Thomas’ supposed roommate yelled while running through the bathroom door. “Hi, my name is Minho. What's yours greenie?”

Thomas cringed at the new nickname. “Thomas.” He said without hesitation. “What're you studying here?” He really wanted to know, seeing as he was so energetic.

“I'm going to be a psychology major. But, unlike you, I've already finished a year.” He said this as chipper as you could. It was almost as if he couldn't wait to start the new school year.

“You seem very excited about school! I wish I was enthusiastic as you are about what I'm studying, which is Chemistry.” Thomas noted as he realized everything Minho said was energetically spoken. In fact, maybe it was just Minho that was hyper. Minho seemed like he had an attitude similar to Brenda. Along with that personality, Minho was pretty tall, probably 6’1” or 6’2”. He was also very muscular.

“Trust me you will be. College is fun, if you have the right friends. Speaking of the right friends, you should come out with me and my friends tonight. It'll be so fun, and I'll help you unpack tonight.”

Thomas saw this as an opportunity to meet new people when he really needed to. “Ok, when are we going?”

“In about fifteen minutes, I know this is under short notice, but it will be ok. I promise.”

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Thomas was feeling good considering nothing bad happened to him yet. He had met Minho’s friends Gally, and Teresa. It was very clear that Minho had a crush on Teresa, but Thomas didn't say anything about it.

“So Thomas do you have a girlfriend?” Gally asked this looking very intent to find the answer.

Thomas didn't know what to say; if he could tell the truth or not. “Actually, I don't know how you guys will take this, but, I like boys more than girls. Im gay. Do you want me to leave?” Thomas was afraid that he disgusted them.

“Oh my god no don't feel bad. Gally is gay too, and we love gay people. Plus, this is NY, not some weird old country side with homophobes. So, does that mean you have a boyfriend?” Minho was trying his best to make Thomas feel comfortable.

“No, to be honest I've never had one, but maybe that'll change. Also, I know this a city where most people are ok with that stuff, but I didn't know where you guys were from. I had just assumed you were homophobic.”

Teresa looked happily at him. “Nope, we're all from New York, and we all love gay people just the same.”

Thomas felt relieved at everything he had just heard. He was honestly assuming they would be scared of him. He looked towards the doors of the restaurant in the college campus that had just opened. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen walked through the doors, and Thomas was full on staring at him. He had beautiful blonde hair that was messy, but perfectly messy. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown; if it existed, it was his eye color. His body was very skinny with little muscle, but it was skinny in a healthy way. He looked about 5’8”. He was so cute. He seemed to notice the staring because he looked right at Thomas, who turned away extremely quickly. Thomas was mentally screaming at himself. ‘WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THOMAS!? NOW HE THINKS YOU’RE WEIRD AND GAY.’ Well, both of those were true, but he didn't want him to know that… yet.

“WHO IS THAT!” He accidentally yelled to his new friends, who laughed in return.

“That is Newt Isaacs. Why? Do you already have a crush on him?” Teresa was laughing at him.

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! I just think he's really cute.” Thomas said, although he was afraid to admit it.

“Haha, well you're in luck. He's gay, and he might be single too. But, he might not go for a freshman like you. He's a sophomore.”

“What's he like?” Thomas eagerly asked this. What could he say? He was very curious.

“Well, like you said, he's cute. He's quite popular with the ladies, but he's gay so… He's also really funny. He cracks jokes all the time. He's kinda rich, but not in a bad way, he's not snobby like other rich people here. He's extremely smart. He's majoring in Biology. What else? Oh he plays soccer.” Teresa tried to point out every key factor of his personality.

“Uhh, our forgot that he's British. He would’ve corrected you and said ‘Football’” Gally pointed this out like it was the most important thing about him.

“Wow ok, do you guys know him well?” Thomas was severely hoping they did so they could introduce him.

“Not really but if you want to, you can introduce yourself to him.” Teresa suggested hoping that he would.

“Ok, I guess I will.” Thomas was scared, but he was gonna be a man about it. He walked up to the adorable blonde sitting by himself.

“Hi, my name's Thomas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like or don't like, and if you do/don't, tell me why. Thanks for reading, and, hopefully, see you again with another chapter soon.


End file.
